


Lingering

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: It’s 2 A.M. before a big heist and Phinks notices Chrollo is still awake. He helps him work through his stress.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Phinks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Lingering

“You’ve been working too hard, Danchou.” 

Chrollo jumps slightly at the sound of another voice in the dark room. How unlike him to be caught off guard. He sighs and tucks his legs under himself, sinking deeper into the sagging couch. “We still haven’t—“

“It can wait for tomorrow,” Phinks says firmly, “you need to rest. It’s already past 2.” 

“Is it?” Chrollo squints at the laptop in front of him and sighs again. “Oh, I see,” he murmurs. He rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn. “No matter. The plan isn’t quite complete, we can’t just—“

“It’ll be fine,” Phinks yawns. He strides over to the boss and flops down next to him, reaching over to shut the laptop. “When have we ever known exactly what the plan was, huh? We’ve got enough of it figured out to make it work. Everyone’s good at improvising,” he says softly. He rolls his eyes as Chrollo pulls the laptop back open. “Danchou—“

“No, Phinks, I’m—I’m just not sure—“

“Alright, alright. Show me the problem,” Phinks yawns. He scoots a bit closer and rests his head on Chrollo’s shoulder to look at the screen. The other man is tense and wiry under his neck, all hardened muscle and stiff bone. 

Chrollo sighs and points at the fuzzy PDF of the stadium blueprints. “Something’s just not right about this section here. I don’t recall seeing such a staircase any of the times I’ve been there, and Nobunaga’s report yesterday doesn’t line up with this official layout. What if we don’t have all the entrances covered? We don’t know where this staircase connects, and it could go down to the transport tunnels, in which case—“

“In which case Franklin will get over there and mow down anyone who tries to come up,” Phinks mumbles, “cause isn’t he positioned right here?” He jabs his finger at a blurry 7 Shalnark edited onto the blueprints. “Yeah, and Shal will be up in the security office, so he’ll let us know if he sees anything on the cameras down there.” 

“But—“ Chrollo pauses, chewing the inside of his lip nervously. He knows Phinks is probably right, but it still worries him that there could be access points for any law enforcement retaliation. They’ll need an entire hour to get through the hundreds of safes around the stadium. An hour at the very least, that is: based on Shal’s calculations, even if everyone works at their top speeds the entire time, there’s so much ground to cover and so many layers of security to break through that the heist will require quite a bit of effort. It’s not the simple grab-and-go theft Chrollo had anticipated. As it turns out, the managers of this particular stadium were remarkably paranoid about being robbed, and devoted a few hundred thousand dollars to building a complex system of tunnels for storing ticket, food, and merchandise profits separately. Each stand is connected to its own pneumatic tube that shoots cash out to one of fifty safes assigned to the each type of sales. Even the head treasurers aren’t able to tell which safe will be chosen by the transfer system, and no two deposit boxes can be opened at the same time. If any one member of the Troupe misses their timing by even a few seconds, they risk locking down the entire structure with themselves inside. “But the precautions, Phinks, and the time locks—“

Phinks yawns loudly as he sits up, stretching an arm around Chrollo’s shoulders to give him a light squeeze. “C’mon, you really think we’re gonna fuck up? Even if we do, Uvo and I should be able to bust anything open,” he chuckles sleepily. 

“And if we get locked in? If the system—“

“Shal will just hack it, duh,” Phinks yawns. He stands up and stretches his arms over his head, twisting from side to side as his loose tank top rides up to reveal his toned abs. “Danchou, you think there’s something that kid won’t be able to rewrite? I’m pretty sure he could hack the Hunter Association if he felt like it!”

Chrollo smiles nervously as he clutches the laptop with both hands. He hasn’t slept since arriving in the city on Thursday evening, and now it’s 2 A.M. on Sunday. The screen swims before his eyes. “I know you’re most likely correct, Phinks, it’s just—“

“Is it something else?” Phinks’ voice drops a bit lower as he drifts to the back of the couch. He slumps over the ratty cushions and squints down at the laptop again, watching as Chrollo switches aimlessly between the floor plans. He sighs. “Danchou?”

“I’m—I’m not sure,” Chrollo mumbles anxiously. His hands shake as he searches the local police stations again, confirming for the hundredth time that they’re each over thirty minutes away from the stadium. The tension in his body is overwhelming. This should be straightforward: the Troupe is more than capable of handling an entire army by themselves, after all, and they’ve pulled off far more difficult heists in the past. So why is he still so nervous?

Phinks sighs heavily and nuzzles into Chrollo’s shoulder from behind. “Close the laptop, Chrollo,” he murmurs, “you just need to get some rest.”

“But I—“

“C’mon.” Phinks reaches over and snatches the computer, slamming it shut before he tosses it onto the far end of the couch. Chrollo sputters a vague protest and Phinks rolls his eyes. “Here. Lean back.” 

Chrollo crosses his arms in indignation but slumps back against the couch anyways. “I don’t know why you think you can tell me what to do, Phinks,” he mutters. 

“Cause you listen, sometimes,” Phinks teases. He carefully lays his hands on the smaller man’s taut shoulders and gives him a light squeeze. “C’mon, Danchou, you really gotta relax,” he murmurs, gently rubbing his hands from Chrollo’s upper arms to his neck and back down again. 

“The Spider never sleeps,” Chrollo insists. His voice is thick and groggy. Phinks’ hands slide into the collar of his coat and he sighs as he shrugs it off, allowing the enhancer to slowly pull it away from his body. 

“Actually, Fei told me that spiders  _ do _ sleep,” Phinks counters, “or at least they rest sometimes.” 

Chrollo scoffs lightly. “And why are you taking arachnological information from Feitan?” 

“Oh, you know he probably watches bugs sleep for fun,” Phinks chuckles, “I trust him about anything creepy.” His strong fingers press slow, firm circles into the crook of Chrollo’s neck as the boss’ eyelids lower. Phinks smiles as the smaller man tilts his head to grant him better access. He flattens his palm around his neck and gently rubs between his spine and throat. “Your muscles are so tight, Danchou, have you slept at all?”

“Not yet,” Chrollo admits in a small sigh. He allows Phinks to tilt his head to the other side and repeat the careful motions of his hands. “Mmm. And what is your excuse for being awake at this hour?”

Phinks smiles and leans down to kiss the back of his head. “Woke up cause Fei stole all the blankets, came down to get some water, noticed the sound of someone typing,” he murmurs in Chrollo’s ear. His hands fall back to the boss’ shoulders and massage them slowly, rubbing from back to front as they slide between his neck and his upper arms. Chrollo lets out another small sigh and Phinks grins as he feels some of the stiffness dissipate. “You wanna lay down, Danchou? Something tells me hunching over that screen all day hasn’t been good for your back,” he says softly.

“Mmm, but you... you should go back to bed, Phinks,” Chrollo mumbles. A tiny smile dances across his lips as the enhancer’s big hands squeeze his shoulders. It’s been some time since these hands have touched him. One of them lifts away from his shoulder and tenderly tucks his hair behind his ear. He tilts his head back and blinks up at his friend through his shaggy bangs, letting his crossed arms fall loosely from his chest. 

“I’ll go back to bed soon,” Phinks says quietly. He smoothes Chrollo’s hair away from his forehead and takes his head in both hands, gently stroking his fingers through the tangled locks. A few nearby candles give just enough light to watch the large, dark eyes flutter shut as he moves his fingers. Phinks smiles softly and traces light patterns through Chrollo’s hair, massages his temples, carefully pushes his fingertips against the tension in his forehead. He earns another quiet, contented sigh. His hands slowly slide down Chrollo’s jaw to cup his delicate smile. He bends at the waist, reverently pressing his lips to the cross in the middle of the pale forehead. “You sure you don’t want a back rub, Danchou?”

Chrollo opens his eyes slowly and shyly flicks his gaze away from the blonde’s handsome face. “Oh, well... I... I suppose it can’t hurt,” he whispers. His cheeks are warm, though he can’t tell if it’s from his own bashfulness or the heat in Phinks’ strong hands. He usually tries to avoid such intimacy before the missions are complete. But perhaps this is part of the problem, he muses, perhaps he is still tormented by unlikely possibilities because he won’t allow himself human comforts. Phinks ruffles his hair and he smiles sleepily as he sinks onto his side, closing his eyes to listen to his friend’s familiar footsteps passing around the couch. A heavy weight buckles the cushions beside him. As Phinks takes one of his hands, Chrollo listens to the wind blow against the old house, wondering whether the structure has always groaned so musically on cold nights. He tucks a pillow under his head and opens his eyes just enough to watch Phinks’ huge hands carefully massaging his own slender fingers.

“So,” Phinks murmurs softly, “when we bring home the bacon, we taking credit for it? Or are we just dropping it off?” He presses his thumb into Chrollo’s palm, tracing the long line that runs beneath his fingers. His other fingers gently wrap around the slim wrist and stroke the soft skin. The boss’ hands are always so cold and stiff, it seems miraculous to Phinks that he can manage to turn the pages of his books. He stifles a yawn as he rubs the knuckles on Chrollo’s thumb. 

“Hmm... I believe Nobunaga will be delivering some of it to the orphanage,” Chrollo says slowly, “and Machi will bring the rest of it over to the hospitals. I hadn’t considered whether we should tell the elders where the donations are coming from.” He winces slightly as two of Phinks’ fingers probe his aching wrists. “Oh. It seems I may have pinched a nerve there.”

Phinks nods and gently lowers the hand to the couch, reaching for the other one. “Sorry. Let me know if anything else hurts, alright?”

“I... I will, thank you,” Chrollo whispers shyly. It occurs to him that he’s almost entirely on his back and he smirks. “Phinks, I thought this was a back rub. Why am I on my back, then?”

Phinks chuckles and squeezes Chrollo’s hand playfully. “I’m getting there. Is it dealing with the elders that’s got you so stressed?”

“Hmmmm.” Chrollo closes his eyes again and tries to concentrate on the cloud of anxieties that have been keeping him awake these past few days. His brow knits into a small frown. 

Phinks watches Chrollo’s lips move silently for a moment before directing his gaze down to their hands. He presses his thumbs into the back of Chrollo’s hand and drags them slowly down the fairly prominent bones, enchanted by how delicate his long fingers are. A gust of wind slaps angrily against the window but he ignores it. His fingers crawl across Chrollo’s pale skin to wrap around his wrist, rotating it carefully as he feels for any abnormalities. He cups the slender hand in his own broad palms and squeezes gently before laying it back on the couch. “Danchou?”

“No, it’s... it’s not the elders,” Chrollo sighs finally. He blinks at the feeling of Phinks’ large hand on his shoulder and rolls onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms. “There is something, though... Hmmm. Phinks?”

“Yeah?” Phinks pauses in the middle of shifting his weight. He straddles Chrollo awkwardly, with one knee tucked behind his hips and the other stuck to the floor. 

“Oh, perhaps it’s nothing. Please continue,” Chrollo mumbles quietly. He smiles as his friend’s weight slowly sinks onto the back of his legs, nuzzling his face a bit deeper into the couch. Broad palms press into his shoulder blades and he sighs happily. 

Phinks smiles sleepily and drags the heels of his palms down Chrollo’s back, raising his hands back to his shoulders to repeat the motion. “Well, what is it? I’m already here,” he murmurs. He slowly presses his thumbs into a tight knot of muscle between Chrollo’s shoulder blades and sighs as he leans forwards. His crotch brushes up against Chrollo’s backside and he blushes, grateful the boss can’t see his face. 

“Hmmm. Well, you are rather close with everyone,” Chrollo muses. He hums quietly as the big, strong hands push his muscles apart. “Yes, I suppose it can’t hurt to ask. Do you think it was wise to ask Bonolenov to join us?”

Phinks shrugs as he works his way down Chrollo’s spine. “Guy’s a little weird, but yeah, he seems good so far. I don’t really get his hatsu, though. He like, turns into a planet, or something? That’s what I heard Machi saying.”

“Ah, his cantibiles,” Chrollo murmurs, “yes, they take many forms, to my understanding, somewhat like Feitan’s Pain Packer, though with a wider variety of applications, and a bit more precision.” He exhales slowly as Phinks’ thick fingers push and pull at his right flank, enjoying the feeling of his body relaxing into these powerful hands. “Mmm. He hasn’t yet shared the particulars with me, but I look forward to learning more in the future.”

“Cool, cool,” Phinks grunts. He moves to the left side of Chrollo’s torso, taking care not to twist the fabric of his shirt into his skin as he massages his muscles. He leans forwards again to press his fingers deep into the stiff shoulders. “Danchou, you’re still not relaxing,” he chides softly. 

Chrollo smiles blithely at the feeling of his friend’s warm hips rubbing against his own. He idly wonders if he should suggest a different method of relaxation, but a small yawn interrupts his thoughts. His shoulders sink apart a bit more as Phinks grinds his hands in firm, patient circles. “My apologies, Phinks,” he breathes, “perhaps there is still some unknown irritant keeping me awake. I do appreciate this, though.”

“Anytime,” Phinks whispers shyly. Feitan never lets him spend this long on a massage, always turning it into sex as quickly as he can. It’s nice to feel useful. Appreciated, even. He blushes and rubs his thumbs up the boss’ neck, earning the softest moan. The noise makes him blush harder as his body twitches with interest. 

“Your hands are very strong,” Chrollo murmurs vaguely. He lets out another tiny noise as Phinks runs his hands down the length of his back once more and squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed by the indication of his own humanity. His friend’s weight settles back onto his thighs and he rotates his ankles absentmindedly. Always so strange to recall that one occupies a body. “Hmm. Phinks?”

“Yeah, Danchou?”

“Might I ask you something?”

Phinks can feel his face going even redder. He takes a deep breath and massages his thumbs into the base of Chrollo’s spine, tensing up with the awareness of how close he is to caressing the leader’s rear. “Uhhh, duh, ask away,” he mumbles nervously. 

“Would you...” Chrollo’s voice has dropped to a low whisper. He swallows the odd feeling in his throat and tilts his head to look over his shoulder, giving Phinks a shy smile. “Would you carry me? To bed, I mean,” he giggles quietly. 

Phinks grins and playfully squeezes both of Chrollo’s sides, earning another tiny laugh. “Of course, Danchou. So you’re actually gonna give in and sleep, huh?” 

“We’ll see,” Chrollo teases as Phinks stands up. He starts to sit and squeaks when the enhancer abruptly scoops him into his arms, laughing sleepily as he drapes his own arms around the blonde’s neck. He closes his eyes and lets out a quiet hum with his next exhale. Phinks’ shoulder is warm and firm beneath his ear. He presses closer, listening to his steady heartbeat as they climb the stairs towards the room he’s claimed but has not yet slept in. A short yawn escapes him. “How is it that Feitan managed to steal all the blankets?”

“Feh, little asshole wriggles like an eel in his sleep,” Phinks chuckles as he yawns. He staggers into the room and awkwardly lowers Chrollo into the bed, unsure what to do with himself. The boss smiles without opening his eyes and spreads out across the sheets. Phinks takes a step towards the door. 

“My clothing, Phinks,” Chrollo murmurs. 

“Oh? Uh, okay,” Phinks whispers back. He sits gingerly on the edge of the bed and reaches for Chrollo’s shirt, shaking his head sleepily as he tugs it up. Chrollo yawns and raises his arms over his head without actually helping. Phinks rolls his tired eyes and gets up to hang it in the closet, coming back to untie the big black boots. These clunk to the floor moments later and Phinks yawns. “Chrollo?”

Chrollo’s arms fall back to his sides and he opens his eyes, smiling down at Phinks. “Would you mind staying? I’m rather cold,” he says softly. 

Phinks yawns again and scratches his chest. He smiles sleepily at Chrollo and nods, crawling into the bed beside him. “Anytime, man. You want—“

Chrollo leans over and kisses Phinks, slowly, just a gentle press of their lips before his head sinks back to the pillow. “Yes, the pants too,” he mumbles, as though Phinks was able to finish his question. He giggles sleepily as the blonde rolls his eyes and reaches for his belt, flinging himself closer to him as the leather slides through the loops. Phinks ducks into his shoulder and tenderly kisses his neck, sliding his big, warm hands down Chrollo’s hard stomach to the buttons of his pants. 

“You need sleep, Danchou,” Phinks murmurs into his ear. Chrollo just sighs and leans against his chest. He rolls his tired eyes again and nuzzles his shoulder, smiling at the feeling of relaxed muscles where they had been so tense earlier. His hands slowly pull one metal button after the other free from their holes as he leaves soft kisses on pale skin. Slender hips grind back into his own and he sighs. “Danchou—“

“And who said I wasn’t going to sleep?” Chrollo smirks as Phinks pushes his pants over his hips, wriggling his legs free with the help of the other’s strong hands. He rolls to face Phinks and pulls him into another kiss. The blonde sighs contentedly against his lips and Chrollo smiles sleepily as a warm arm slowly wraps around his waist. He opens his mouth just enough to deepen the kiss and presses closer. Their bodies shift slightly and Chrollo grins at the feeling of a hard tent poking at his legs. 

Phinks runs his hand up Chrollo’s bare back, retracing the same path he’d massaged only a few minutes earlier. He pulls him closer and tilts his head, sinking further into his soft mouth. His other arm slides under Chrollo’s neck and wraps around to cradle the back of his head. He moans quietly when a slender leg slips through his own, breaking the kiss just enough to rest their noses together. “It’s nearly 3, Danchou, and you haven’t slept in days,” he whispers, “we need to be at the stadium in nine hours.” 

“I know,” Chrollo murmurs. He strokes the blonde’s hair and kisses him again, flicking his tongue across his lips before they separate once more. “But I never have you to myself anymore,” he whispers, staring deep into Phinks’ eyes through his lowered lashes. 

“Dammit,” Phinks breathes. He tugs Chrollo’s head close and kisses him hungrily, letting his hand roam down to his hips and pull them into his own. “You know,” he mumbles into his mouth, “all you have to do is ask, Danchou.” 

“Mmm, but where’s the fun in that? It gets tiresome asking so many questions,” Chrollo whispers back. He gasps softly as Phinks grinds their hips together and leans into his kiss again, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair. Their bodies roll slightly and a quiet, needy moan crosses Chrollo’s lips as the blonde’s weight presses him into the bed. He slides a palm down his broad back and rests it at the base of his spine. “You never come on to me anymore,” he murmurs, “Fei distracts you too much.”

Phinks chuckles sleepily and kisses his forehead. “You say that like you two didn’t disappear for a whole month this summer,” he teases. His voice is so low it barely reaches Chrollo’s ears. He leans on an elbow and slowly rocks his hips down, pulling one of the other man’s slender legs up just enough to rub their cocks together through their briefs. “Besides, you’re the boss,” he whispers, “hardly appropriate for me to be making all the moves.”

Chrollo tightens his grip in Phinks’ hair and drags him into a rough kiss, pressing his hips lower to grind against him. A small yawn breaks between their lips and he blushes slightly. “My apologies.”

“I keep telling you, you need to sleep,” Phinks grumbles into his neck. The rest of his body contradicts his words: a hand roams to Chrollo’s firm ass and tugs it closer, his hips rock into the smaller man’s spread thighs, the other hand tangles itself into thick black hair. He sucks gently on Chrollo’s neck until he’s disrupted by his own yawn. “Dammit,” he chuckles sleepily, “you know those are contagious?”

“I do,” Chrollo mumbles. He kisses Phinks again and pushes him over, crawling onto his body. Another yawn escapes and he covers his mouth with the back of his hand. “Goodness, I suppose I am rather tired,” he murmurs. He smiles and sits back, grinding his hips down in a slow circle as he lays his hands flat on the blonde’s muscular chest. Strong hands slide up his sides and casually encourage him to move a bit faster. “Mmm, I missed your hands,” he breathes. 

Phinks gives him a tired grin and manages to sit up enough to kiss him again. “You’re real sweet when you wanna be, Chro,” he whispers. He smiles as the old nickname brings Chrollo even closer to his chest. His hands shift carefully: one slides lower and cups the boss’ ass, the other slips between their bodies and clumsily tugs both of their cocks free. Phinks smirks at the soft gasp he catches in his mouth and wraps his long fingers around both cocks, slowly and gently squeezing them together. 

“I, oh,” Chrollo gasps quietly. He clutches the blonde’s chiseled jaw with both hands and rests their foreheads together, rocking his hips forwards as his mouth hangs open and his eyelids flutter. Phinks’ hand starts to stroke them together and his breathing hitches. “Phinks,” the smallest whisper, and then his body jerks forwards again in an attempt to increase the friction. The big hand on his ass pulls him closer. “Oh,” he says again, pushing up on his knees to rub their cocks together.

“C’mere, gimme another kiss,” Phinks murmurs. He nudges Chrollo’s nose with his own and smiles lazily as their lips melt together, moaning quietly into the other’s warm mouth. He strokes his hand a bit faster as Chrollo rocks eagerly into him. A tongue darts into his mouth with a low, hungry sound and he presses his own tongue out in response, sucking Chrollo closer. He can feel the warm, firm lengths of their cocks rubbing against each other in his hand and smiles as he squeezes the smaller man’s ass. Chrollo breaks the kiss with a quiet noise. “Yeah, Chro? You feel good?”

“Mmm, mm-hmm,” Chrollo whimpers. He kisses Phinks again and grabs at his hair, trying to tug him deeper into his mouth with each small jump of his hips. He grinds into Phinks’ hand more forcefully as the blonde speeds up. “I want more,” he gasps, “I want to feel you, Phinks.” He shoves his tongue back into the blonde’s mouth without waiting for a response.

“Mmph,” Phinks grunts. He chuckles sleepily as he manages to pull his face free. “C’mon, Danchou, it’s so late,” he says huskily. He slows his hand to a more deliberate rhythm and bites down on his lip as his own hips buck up excitedly. “It’ll, fuck, it’ll take too long to get you ready,” he murmurs as he kisses Chrollo again. 

Chrollo moans as a thick finger teasingly drags across the leaking tip of his cock. His breathing is shallow. He shakes his head slightly, trying to remember what he wanted to say, but then Phinks’ hand slides up to his lower back and presses him closer and he’s moaning again, rocking his hips back and forth in search of the delicious feeling of a hot cock rubbing against his own. The blonde chuckles sleepily as Chrollo ducks into his powerful shoulder. “I want to feel you,” Chrollo gasps again, caressing the blonde’s broad chest as he moves to suck a bruise into his neck. 

“Fuck,” Phinks groans quietly. Teeth come down on his neck and he lets out a tiny whimper. “Chro,” he grunts, “Chro, gimme a sec.” He pulls his hand free from between their bodies and grabs at the mop of black hair tickling his ear, tugging it back gently to look the boss in the eyes. “It’s real late, Danchou,” he murmurs. He tilts Chrollo’s chin up and gives him a slow kiss. 

“How can you call me Danchou,” Chrollo murmurs, still grinding against Phinks, “while disobeying my orders, Phinks?” He giggles sleepily when the blonde rolls his eyes and shoves him back to the bed. “Do you wish to disappoint me?” 

“Course not,” Phinks mumbles bashfully. His mouth falls open with a quiet groan as both of Chrollo’s hands wrap around his cock and start tugging. “Oh, damn,” he breathes, “Chro, you better bring that cute little ass over here if you really wanna get fucked, huh?” 

Chrollo smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek, rolling across the bed to reach into his bag for lube. He squeaks when big hands yank his briefs away and slowly run up his thighs. “I did notice you neglecting my legs during that massage,” he teases over his shoulder. 

“Mmm, and they’re such nice legs,” Phinks murmurs playfully. He waits until he can see the lube in Chrollo’s hands and then abruptly shoves his legs wide and grabs both of his cheeks, spreading them apart to spit between them. He chuckles darkly at the shocked spasm and leans down, flicking his tongue over the smaller man’s entrance. 

“Ohhh,” Chrollo sighs excitedly. He pushes back onto his knees and bites down on his lip as the blonde’s tongue slowly circles his hole. “You, you seem eager to prolong this, for someone so insistent on sleeping,” he teases breathlessly. 

Phinks just laughs and pushes his tongue into Chrollo’s ass, tugging his hips closer to bury his face between his legs. He drives his tongue in and out repeatedly, tilting his face slightly to alter the angle as Chrollo’s legs tense under his hands. He thrusts his tongue in as far as it will go and moans softly as he swirls it around. The boss rocks into his mouth and he happily rubs his face between his cheeks, reaching a hand up to roll his fingers over a pert nipple. Phinks hums quietly as he eats Chrollo out, making sure to spread his hole as wide as he can with his tongue, sleepily remembering a similar endeavor with Feitan earlier that night. He smiles and pulls back at the sound of a soft whimper. “You want more, Danchou?”

“Yes,” Chrollo whispers as he pushes onto his hands. He tosses the lube onto the bed and collapses forwards with a gasp as a thick finger presses into his ass, sliding through Phinks’ saliva slowly. “Mmmm, yes,” he whimpers.

“You’re so cute,” Phinks mumbles shyly. He kisses the base of Chrollo’s spine and then slowly presses his lips along each and every vertebrae as he passes himself the lube, careful to keep working his finger deeper as he moves. His mouth lands under the hair at the back of Chrollo’s neck as he pours lube into his hand and pushes the finger back in. He tucks his chin over Chrollo’s shoulder and slowly adds a second finger, smiling at the low noise the boss makes. Black hair falls across his face as he grinds his cock against the backs of the other man’s thighs and Phinks giggles sleepily at the ticklish feeling. He spreads his fingers carefully and wraps his other hand around one of Chrollo’s fists, gently unclenching his fingers. “You hurt, Chro?”

“Mm-mm,” Chrollo shakes his head. He moans quietly as the long fingers inside him press deeper. “Oh, Phinks,” he sighs, “thank you.”

Phinks lets out a tired laugh and kisses the back of his shoulder as he twists his hand. “Anytime, Danchou, you know it’s my pleasure,” he murmurs. He grunts softly as Chrollo rocks back faster. “Alright, alright, you want another?”

“Yes, yes,” Chrollo gasps. He grabs Phinks’ free hand with both of his own and moans loudly as a third finger stretches him, shakily spreading his legs wider. He whimpers as Phinks pauses to let him adjust. “I, okay,” he whispers, “okay, yes.” He shifts his weight back and forth with a shuddering breath and moans again as Phinks crooks his fingers up against his prostate. “Y-your hands, Phinks,” he whimpers, “s-so b-big.” 

“You okay?”

“Oh, god, I want more,” Chrollo laughs breathlessly. His nails dig into the back of the blonde’s hand as the fingers inside him flex and thrust deeper. He rocks back to meet Phinks’ next plunge, moaning excitedly at the feeling of his rough fingers gliding through the lube. He giggles sleepily when he hears Phinks stifle a yawn in his shoulder. “D-don’t sleep just yet, Phinks,” he teases. The blonde snorts and shoves his hand faster. “YES!”

Phinks grins and kisses Chrollo’s neck hungrily, spreading his fingers wide as he keeps his elbow moving. His mind is heavy with the fog of exhaustion but he refuses to close his eyes, genuinely a little fearful of what would happen if he were to stop in the middle of this. Chrollo arches into him and he sucks a bruise onto his shoulder. “Danchou—“

“Fuck me,” Chrollo interrupts. He slides off of Phinks’ hand and rolls onto his back, stifling a yawn of his own. “Phinks, just fuck me,” he mumbles sleepily. 

“You got it, boss,” Phinks chuckles. He frowns suddenly. “Wait, where do you keep—“

“I  _ said _ just fuck me,” Chrollo says as bossily as he can. He shakes his hips enticingly and smiles. “And I said I wanted to feel you, Phinks, so don’t you dare get distracted trying to find a condom right now,” he teases. 

Phinks blushes a deep red and tugs Chrollo’s hips closer, kneeling over him to align his cock with his waiting hole. He chews his lip nervously and glances at the door. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Chrollo snaps. He gasps as he feels the thick head of his friend’s cock slowly press inside him and raises his legs, letting his eyes fall shut. “Oh, oh yes,” he breathes, curling his legs higher with each inch that Phinks carefully slides into his ass. 

“Fuck,” Phinks groans quietly. He pulls back and then shoves his cock deeper, grunting excitedly as Chrollo arches off the bed. “Oh, fuck, Danchou,” he groans, “fuck, you’re tight.”

“Mmm, mmhmm,” Chrollo whimpers. He wraps his hands around the blonde’s neck and tucks his chin into his chest as he feels thick thighs brush up against his own. “I, oh, is it—“

Phinks chuckles darkly and shakes his head. “Why do you always ask? You’ll know when it is,” he teases, rocking back once more before slamming the full length of his cock into Chrollo’s ass. A breathless laugh escapes him as the smaller man yelps and claws at his neck. “You still wondering?”

“Oh, sc-screw you,” Chrollo pants, “cocky b-bastard.” His mouth falls open as Phinks slowly grinds their hips together without moving his cock. “Ph-Phinks,” he manages. 

“I know,” Phinks murmurs. He leans down to kiss Chrollo deeply as he starts to move his hips, wrapping his arms around the smaller man to pull him closer. The boss moans into his mouth and he grins. One of his hands palms over a firm ass and yanks a thigh around his waist as he rolls their bodies, thrusting deeper as he goes. Thin hands crawl through his hair and then Chrollo’s face ducks into his shoulder with a needy whine and Phinks spreads his slender legs wider to plunge into him. “Yeah, Chro, you want it harder, babe?”

“Oh, god,” Chrollo moans. He clutches Phinks tightly and rocks into each thrust, greedily wrapping his legs around the blonde to kick him faster. “Oh, god,” he says again, “oh, god, please, r-reveal your, your sublime, b-beauty, aha, ah!”

Phinks grunts as he recognizes the prayer. “He can’t hear you, Danchou,” he growls, “you’ll hafta be louder.” He kneels back and grabs Chrollo’s hips to fuck him harder, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead. The boss doesn’t always pray during sex, but when he does, Phinks knows he’s supposed to really pound him. He’s never bothered to ask. It’s not like any of them really practice the traditions they were raised in. He lurches forwards and slaps Chrollo across the face. “I said, he can’t hear you,” he grunts.

“Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere,” Chrollo yips, “everywhere, everywhere, everywhere!” His head curls back with a high whine as Phinks shoves his legs further apart. “Phiiiinks!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Phinks pants under his breath. He’s way too tired to keep this pace up for much longer. “C’mon, Chro,” he groans, “say the rest.” 

“I, aha, oh, I can’t,” Chrollo laughs giddily. He moans loudly as Phinks growls and slams a hand down on his throat. The blonde ruts into him like an animal finally unchained and his eyes roll back as he forgets the prayer, forgets the heist, forgets the Troupe itself, forgets every tiny ache that’s kept him awake these past three days. He gasps for breath through the tight grip on his neck and reaches between his legs to stroke his bouncing cock, arching off the bed as soon as he touches himself. “MMNNHGH!”

Phinks grunts angrily and clutches Chrollo’s hip so hard a bruise forms, though he’s nowhere close to noticing such things. “Goddamnit, Chro,” he snarls as he slows slightly. He chokes Chrollo harder as he slams his cock into his ass, wringing his neck until the boss is clawing at his hand. “Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere,” he grunts with each thrust, “so we, never again, frightened, fuck!”

Chrollo gasps loudly as his throat is released, falling back to the bed with wide eyes and a shaking chest. Phinks doesn’t give him a moment to catch his breath, though, only takes his hand down between Chrollo’s legs to stroke his cock. The sound of Phinks trying to finish the prayer drives Chrollo up from the bed with a sharp gulp of air and he grabs the blonde’s head, tugging him into a kiss so rough it disrupts his rhythm. Phinks grunts in surprise as he falls into Chrollo’s arms. Chrollo pulls back to gasp for breath and shoves him over, hopping up onto his lap to ride his cock. “Oh, ohhh, god,” he moans as he bounces, “I, oh god, Phinks!”

“Fuck,” Phinks moans. His exhausted eyes manage to stay open just enough to watch the boss start stroking himself as he rides him. He lets out a low whistle and paws lazily at Chrollo’s hips, rocking his own up to meet them each time the smaller man sinks back to his thighs. “Chro, baby, didja—“

“Say it for me, Phinks,” Chrollo gasps, “please, Phinks, please!”

Phinks grunts and squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to focus on words instead of how amazing the ass bouncing on his cock feels. He wipes sweat from his forehead again. “I, uh, it’s—“

“Please, I’m so close,” Chrollo moans. His hand is moving almost as fast as his hips now, gliding back and forth along his cock as he clenches around the one inside him. 

“Dear god, uh, please, fuck,” Phinks groans, “uh, r-reveal, yourself, fuck, no, your, your sublime, beauty, fuuuck, that is, god—“

“Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere,” Chrollo cries suddenly. His legs spasm and freeze as his hips continue rolling and he lets out a stuttering series of sharp gasps as he hops up a few more times, arching backwards as his cock twitches wildly and shoots cum across the blonde’s chest. He whimpers as he sinks all the way back down and slumps forwards, reaching for Phinks. “So that we will never again be frightened,” he whispers, “My divine love, my love, let us touch your face.” 

Phinks shudders and pushes himself to his elbows to kiss Chrollo deeply. He rolls their bodies and starts to move his hips but the boss pulls away. “Ugh—huh?”

“Don’t worry,” Chrollo whispers. He rolls on his side and guides Phinks back into him, sighing excitedly as the blonde slowly pushes his cock deeper. “Yes,” he gasps, “and—don’t—yes, now, don’t move.”

“Huh?” Phinks wraps his arms around Chrollo and nuzzles into his neck, rocking his hips forward slightly. He coughs as a sharp elbow digs into his side. “Danchou?”

“Mmm, thank you,” Chrollo murmurs. He cuddles closer to Phinks, smiling at the feeling of his hard cock twitching inside him. “Goodnight, now.” 

Phinks whines in confusion and tries to move his hips again. Chrollo snatches a knife from the bedside table and points it at his throat. “What?! Oh, come on,” he whimpers. 

Chrollo yawns and lightly pokes Phinks with the knife before tossing it across the room. He laces his fingers through the blonde’s big, warm hands, squeezing them gently. “You’ve done very well, Phinks. Thank you for checking on me,” he sighs. 

“Chro—Danchou, c’mon, what is this?” Phinks tries to shift a leg, anything to get even a semblance of friction, but the boss kicks his shin hard and he whines in frustration. His cock aches inside the warmth of the other man’s body. 

“You do your best work when you’re aroused,” Chrollo says sleepily, “and especially when you’re also a bit ticked off. So, let’s get some rest. We have a big job tomorrow.” 

Phinks groans and buries his face in Chrollo’s shoulder. “This is just mean,” he whines, “after I was so nice to you?!”

“Mmm, but it feels  _ so _ good,” Chrollo mumbles. He wriggles his hips back just enough for the blonde to moan excitedly and then stops, smiling blithely to himself. “How long do you think you could stay like this, hmm?”

“I’ve barely made it two minutes,” Phinks grunts. He pulls Chrollo closer and kisses his neck tenderly, trailing his lips along his soft skin until the smaller man arches into him, accidentally grinding down on his dick. Phinks moves his hips ever so slightly and groans when Chrollo freezes. “Seriously?! Why?”

Chrollo shrugs and lifts their intertwined hands to his mouth to stifle a yawn. “I like feeling you inside of me,” he murmurs, “as though we’re one body rather than two.”

“But couldn’t I just stay still after I’ve finished? Please?” 

Chrollo smirks and shakes his head, leaning back against the blonde’s warm chest. “Is the orgasm the most important part of sex to you, Phinks?”

Phinks huffs and grumpily rests his chin on Chrollo’s head. “No,” he grumbles, “my favorite part ‘s all the hands.” 

“The hands?” Chrollo laughs sleepily and shakes his head again. “Do you mean foreplay, or cuddling?”

Phinks closes his eyes as Chrollo’s laughter shakes around his cock. “N-nah, all of it, I guess,” he grunts. He frees his hands and greedily runs them over the other man’s body, chuckling darkly as Chrollo squirms against him. “I like feeling you,” he growls in his ear, “like holding you in my hands, feeling all that muscle under this soft skin, pulling and pushing your body while I hold you, Danchou.” 

“Mmm,” Chrollo sighs contentedly. He can feel Phinks thrusting slightly but lets it slide, too satisfied by the warmth of his bold caresses to chide him again. A hand paws hungrily at his thigh and he smirks as he rocks his hips back. “That’s almost romantic, Phinks,” he teases. 

“Can I  _ please _ move? I just wanna move,” Phinks whines. He crushes Chrollo in a hug and nuzzles into his shoulder, producing a few loud, fake sobs as though he’s being tortured. Well, he is being tortured, to a certain degree. He whimpers like a kicked dog. “Please?”

Chrollo laughs and elbows him hard. “Fine, but only because I—“ The rest of his sentence is cut off in a yelp as Phinks shoves him facedown into the bed and thrusts into him, pinning his arms behind his back. “Phinks!”

“God, fuck, yeah,” Phinks groans excitedly. He closes his eyes with a low grunt and falls forwards, fucking Chrollo as hard as he can manage. He pants curses under his breath with each jerk of his hips as the boss writhes and bucks under him. “Oh, oh god,” he moans, “fuck, Chro, Danchou, fuck!”

Chrollo shudders as he feels Phinks stiffen atop him and rocks his hips up, letting out a low moan as the blonde delivers a few final thrusts. Heat fills his hole as Phinks finishes inside him. He grins. “If we roll onto our sides, do you think you can stay?”

“I—uhh—yup,” Phinks grunts vaguely. He winces as Chrollo pushes up against his sensitive cock and wraps around him tightly, afraid to find out what would happen if he slipped free. They manage to get onto their sides and he curses under his breath as Chrollo’s weight settles into his lap. “Danchou—“

“That’s enough, Phinks,” Chrollo yawns, “I only let you do it because I could tell I wouldn’t get any sleep otherwise. I’ll have to tell Feitan you disappointed me tomorrow.” 

Phinks groans loudly and bangs his head against Chrollo’s shoulder. “Oh, come  _ on,” _ he whines, “what the hell did I do to deserve that?”

“Mmm, nothing,” Chrollo breathes. He sighs happily as Phinks grumbles in his ear. “I just find it so delightful to watch Fei get creative with you,” he teases through a yawn. 

“Dammit,” Phinks grunts. He huffs angrily and squeezes Chrollo closer. A tiny smile crosses his lips. “This does feel kinda good,” he mumbles bashfully. 

Chrollo smiles. “I know. Now hush.”

The pair’s breathing slowly settles into a matched rhythm as they drift off, ruffling through Chrollo’s hair and across the surface of the pillows like secret gusts of wind. Phinks is too tired even to notice the itchiness of Chrollo’s sticky mess drying across his chest. Their bodies are warm, and quiet, and indistinguishable from one another in their sleep, pressed so closely together that any witness would be hard-pressed to identify which limbs connected to which sockets. The horizon is already tinged with red as Phinks slips into a dream, the day of the heist already crawling into the sky as though nothing at all happened over the course of the night, but neither man is awake to see. The last thing Phinks remembers thinking is how very soft Chrollo feels in his arms, how delicate and tender now that his stress has melted away. He falls asleep smiling.


End file.
